Hound
by Princess Alexandria
Summary: In the world of Days of Future Past a human guard spends a few moments with the Hound Rachel Summers. Dark Femslash small fic.


Hound

By Princess Alexandria

A/N: AU and alternate world, you know how Marvel works, this actually is both. My only excuse for this fic is that Hellfire and holiday music is now connected in my mind and it warps me.

The jerk of the train starting on the trip had Amber reaching out to the bars of the cage to brace herself. The occupant didn't move, just stared forward from her spot in the corner of her cage. The cage didn't even look necessary anymore. "Well, Hound, you did a pretty good job." Amber spoke quietly, knowing she'd be ignored for now. "Six mutants in less than a day, that is a record so far."

Amber was able to walk in the train car after the start of the trip with more ease, so she stood up and looked around at the equipment she was supposed to protect and then back at the hound she had at her disposal to do it if necessary. "I doubt you care about much of anything just yet, but I had to pull in a lot of favors to pull this car for the trip." Amber moved to the equipment and checked the readings, seeing a mutant in each car and a group of them in the middle car, but no mutant readings off of the train yet. Reaching out she flipped a switch on that machine and then turned back to the Hound. "I heard that you're sixteen. Rather powerful mutie for so young." Amber moved to a counter and pulled out a needle and a bottle, slowly filling the needle with the contents.

"Come, arm out." Amber ordered in a commanding voice and the Hound crawled to the front of the cage and pushed her arm out between two bars. "Maybe you'll be a little more alert with the antidote in your system." Amber grabbed an arm and pushed the needle through cloth and flesh. No one should be looking just yet, but she had to risk it even if she'd get caught far too soon. Once she was done she didn't let go of the arm, she just stared at the redhead. "You are rather attractive, I know you've heard that before, but you are." Amber reached up to touch that short red hair and the hound stayed very still to allow her.

"They don't trust us much in here, but they only care about theft. You know this, because I've seen the footage of your train car before." Amber caressed the side of the hounds face. "You were called Rachel before, I order you to remember that." Amber said quietly, as her hand moved down Rachel's neck to caress her neckline, and along the front of her outfit, touching the skin along the edges of the cloth. Her other hand recapped the syringe and pocketed it before anyone noticed it. Her eye caught the red of the camera go on in the corner.

Rachel blinked once slowly, and Amber knew she'd been heard. Amber sighed. "It's going to be a long trip, and I'm not at all tired." Rachel slowly lifted her head to look up at her face. Amber saw the start of awareness there. This hound normally went a little catatonic after a hunt, but she came out of it eventually.

Amber had seen footage of guards that liked to take this girl as she was catatonic, grunting over her unresponsive body. She'd also seen footage of soldiers that waited long enough to rut on the girl while the girl had tears streaming down her face. Ahab gave his loyal soldiers free reign with the hounds, and it had taken a while for Amber to earn the right to guard a train car, and to gain access to a hound. Women weren't granted that access often, because Ahab wanted the hounds used and it took some convincing to have her superior realize she'd not waste the opportunity. Still Amber knew that someone was actively watching this car via camera, and the tape was running.

"Hound, I'm coming in. Stand back." Amber ordered and Rachel moved to the corner she'd been in, but Amber could see some shuddering in the girl's limbs. "Just another day on the trains." Amber sighed as she unlocked the cage and stepped inside, before closing it again. It wouldn't open without her code and a drop of her baseline human blood. Not that security was an issue, this Hound was fully trained now and completely submissive. That was hard to see, knowing what a fighter she'd been and for how long.

This hound was also very attractive. It made what she was about to do easier, and Amber smiled a little as she stood in the cage facing Rachel, going for reassuring, but knew it wouldn't work. "Oral." She ordered while pulling her belt opened and pulling the flap of the crotch of the pants back to tuck into the back of the pants. It was a new design for their uniforms, and Ahab most likely didn't have easy access to the bathrooms in mind when he ordered them. Amber wore no underwear under them.

Grabbing a bar from the two sides of the cage, Amber stood in the corner and watched as the Hound kneeled before her and stared at her crotch a moment in confusion, before leaning forward. "Lick it slowly." Amber gave instructions and her eyes closed in shock even though she'd expected if for a moment, then she groaned a little and stared down at the girl doing as she was ordered, even looking like she knew what she was doing when Amber doubted a woman had been in this girl's cage before. "Rachel." Amber spoke very softly and took one hand off the bar to caress red hair. A tear trailed down her own cheek as she shuddered a little at her body's response. "Remember Rachel." She ordered again and noticed the hesitation in the tongue, before it went back to work. "Slow." Amber ordered and pulled her other hand free of the cage bars to open up the front of her uniform, to play with nipples and keep the attention of the guards.

"When they come, remember Rachel." Amber said as she glanced down at her watch, the readout from the security system feed into it and no where else. Amber watched as new mutant signatures started to flank the train and groaned loudly. The abuse of this one hound would bring the freeing of them all this time. "Remember me." Amber said as a tear fell from her eye. This was a suicide mission, but this girl would be free, and hopefully she'd understand what Amber did, and why, sometime.

Amber came quickly and unexpectedly. As she gasped out her pleasure she pulled the hound to her feet and kissed her, tasting herself on Rachel's mouth. "Remember Rachel, and know I had to do it. I had to." Amber spoke as the door to the train car blew opened and Amber reached up a fist and knocked Rachel out before the woman fought like she'd been trained to. A gun went off and tore through her back after Rachel fell, and disgusted yelling filled the car. "Raping her." The voice called out and another voice spoke more softly.

"Not all as it seems." Kate Pryde spoke up and Amber fell to the ground with darkness filling her vision. Kate's voice was closer, and then Amber felt a soft touch. "I made a promise. You won't live for him to torture you for your failure." Kate sounded resigned and another gun went off.


End file.
